Li Yunmu/Cultivation
Flux Energy Cultivation |- |Ordinary Crystal Layer |85 | |- |Black Crystal Layer |184 | |- |Silver Crystal Layer |184 | |- |Golden Crystal Layer |186 | |- |Rainbow Crystal Layer |234 | |} * Great Flux Master Realm He Congeals Expert Armor in chapter 501, And Broke through in chapter 504. Energy Types Flux Energy Dark Flux Energy Thunder Energy Obtained from the Twelve Rainbow Dwarf Witch King (Ch 73) pinnacle grade thunder rune (Ch-124) Sungod Flame Energy Obtained from Chaotian Sect's Great Sun Secred Method, (Ch 190) Demon Energy Obtained from the Twelve Rainbow Dwarf Witch King (Ch 73) Tribulation Flame Obtained when conducting Lightning Tribulation in Heavenly World when he arrived to Origin World. World Energy Obtained from own Heavenly World. World Killing Fist (Ch-78) World Killing Fist is a fatal fist technique in which the mighty power of the world had been blended, including the world’s sealing energy as well as the world’s crushing energy. Currently, your World Killing Fist is at the first layer. Innate Expert Armor Innate Expert Armor amplifies strength of 290% (Chapter 501) * Merged with Azure Dragon Tyrannical Gauntlets ** Left Gauntlet: Spirit of Protection *** Special Ability: The more the Spirit of Protection was attacked, the more powerful its sheild would become. As it continued to absorb the power of enemy attacks, the more its strength would increase. ** Right Gauntlet: Spirit of Slaughter *** Special Ability: The more lives were taken and the more formidable life-forms killed, the more powerful would become the effect of Spirit of Slaughter. * Merged with Azure Dragon Leg Guards * Merged with Azure Dragon Deity Crystal ** Azure Dragon Holy Spirit * Merged with Wings of Wind * Merged with Golden Black Ghost King Armor ** Special Ability: Collect the souls of all dead creatures. * Merged with Snake's Goddess Scale * Merged with World Ancestor's Seed * Merged with 5 drops of Ancestor Tree's Leaf Juice * Merged with 30 drops of Sacred Life Water * Merged with 100 tons of Silver, 5 tons of Gold Granules, and a large amount of Sacred Steel. * Merged with fifty million experience and ability points. Cultivation Techniques Admiralty Cover ''' * '''Chapter Obtained: 5 * Level Reached:99 (Chapter 551) Cover is A Grade Fourth-Dimensional ancient martial art created by humanity. For every level upgraded it will increase damage resistance. For every ten levels that it is upgraded, it will acquire a miraculous attribute. Special Ability: Admiralty War Naturally, since Li Yunmu had chosen Admiralty War at the great circle, Safeguard, which he had gained previously, was removed. But even so, Li Yunmu thought it was worth it. This was because with this ability, he felt that the only weakness in his defense had been complimented. As expected, Admiralty War wasn’t an offensive ability, but rather focused on defense. Li Yunmu closed his eyes and sensed the small golden dragon wandering through his meridians and flux points. The golden energy had greatly increased the security and immunity of his internal organs. Strictly speaking, Admiralty War only existed inside his body. Only if the enemy possessed tremendous strength and Li Yunmu was unable to resist them, allowing destructive power to permeate into his body, that Admiralty Cover would be unleashed. It would transform into a ferocious dragon and would devour all of the destructive energy. Furthermore, if Li Yunmu consumed a highly lethal poison by accident, the golden dragon would turn his body into a battlefield and defeat the energy which had permeated his body. It would swallow it whole, allowing Li Yunmu to live unharmed. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that with the appearance of Admiralty War, Li Yunmu’s defence had become akin to an iron bucket. Whether it was the outside or the inside, there were no holes through which something could leak. B Grade cultivation method "Copper Body Secrets: (Ch-13) abolished (ch-210) "This is the Copper Body Secrets? It's indeed worthy of being called a B Grade cultivation method. Although it doesn’t have the extraordinary ability to reduce damage like Admiralty Cover, its defensive strength is better than the heavy armour of a soldier According to system’s detailed explanation of Copper Body Secrets, if Li Yunmu could upgrade the Copper Body Secrets to level 10, then like the Admiralty Cover, it would experience a fundamental transformation, transforming it to the "Iron Body Secrets". After reaching level 20, it would transform into "Steel Body Secrets"; after training to level 30, it would transform into "Silver Body Secrets"; at level 40, it would transform into "Golden Body Secrets"; at level 50, it would transform into "Heavenly Golden Body Secrets". "Wind God Tornado Kick" (Ch-49) A Grade battle skill Special Effect : Twisted Breeze, your agility has been further increased and your movement speed has increased by 10% First form, second form, fifth form, seventh form, tenth form...he continued to launch kicks one after another, with each kick blasting in the air. The heavier he kicked, the more he floated in the air. Each successive kick became increasingly faster. By the time he reached the third kick, the vestiges of his kicks couldn’t be seen with laymen eyes and a fierce gale could be seen rising up. Within a moment, he had successively launched ten kicks and a series of booming sounds echoed. Heavenly Dog Engulfs Moon (Ch-84) Offensive B Grade bow skill Heavenly Dog Engulfs Moon 1 : A tyrannically violent deadly bow skill to swallow the heavens and eat the moon. Once an arrow is shot, it would transform itself into a heavenly dog pouncing towards the enemy to taste his blood and devour his spirit and three energies 2 . Using the devoured vitality and three energies to supplement himself restoring his flux energy or could cause an even greater explosion compared to before using them and thus cause enormous damage. Presently, as its cultivation had reached the tenth layer, the heavenly dog pouncing at the enemy would now be ten meters tall. This made this offensive skill worthy of being called the highest quality B Grade skill. Devil Dragon Bone Refining secrets * Chapter Obtained: 153 * Sacred Purifying Pearl (Ch-180) * Level Reached:99 (Chapter 551) grade cultivation method - Devil Dragon Bone Refining Secrets. An extremely formidable bone refining and muscle strengthening cultivation method. After practicing it to the limit, the muscles and bones of the entire body will become invulnerable, like those of a devil dragon, and possess devil dragon's strength. Only one ability was produced when Devil Dragon Bone Refining Secrets reached great circle, and it increased his physical power. The bones in Li Yunmu’s body acted like they were made of metal and possessed astonishing density. Each of his kicks and punches surged with brute force and were unusually strong. Based on the system’s calculations, Devil Dragon Bone Refining Secrets had increased the strength of Li Yunmu’s bones to a level where even if a battleship weighing more than a hundred thousand tons knocked into him at a high speed, he would still be able to resist the impact with the strength of his bones. That was right—the cultivation method was this abnormal and formidable. Furthermore, Devil Dragon Bone Refining Secrets had increased Li Yunmu’s physical strength by another thousand tons. After his strength had increased by one thousand five hundred tons after absorbing the red god fruit, then without counting his flux energy strength, his pure physical strength was now two thousand five hundred tons. Great Sun Tyrant Body Muscle Marrow Secrets * Chapter Obtained:187 * Level Reached:30 * Grade:SS * Minor threshold ''' S grade body refining method was the result of combination of three A grade techniques. Namely Muscle Marrow Body Refining Secrets, Great Sun Body Refining Secrets, and Blood Tyrant Body Refining Secrets. # '''Muscle Marrow Body Refining Secrets - Can change your innate talent and increase your future cultivation speed. But its weak point is that, its body refining effects are mediocre # Great Sun Body Refining Secrets - This body refining technique has extremely high compatibility with Great Sun Method of Chaotian Sect. If cultivated together with with Great Sun Method both of them will be multiplied. Body refining effects are top tier # Blood Tyrant Body Refining Secrets - This body refining technique is extremely compatible with the Sacred Purifying Pearl. Furthermore, this technique places emphasis on the defense, so it will greatly increase the power of flesh After three of them were combined it gave birth to SS grade method. The Great Sun Tyrant Body Muscle Marrow Secrets used Great Sun as its focus, Tyrant Body as the secondary, and Muscle Marrow Secrets as tertiary. After World Punishment of Original World, his body has obtained the thunder tribulation, which upgraded the method into Great Sun Thunder Tyrant Body Muscle Marrow Secrets. Great Sun Thunder Tyrant Body Muscle Marrow Secrets * 'Level Reached:1/12' * Chapter Obtained:309 * Major threshold * Grade:unknown grade Ability points are unable to satisfy its cultivation grade. Only when the system is upgraded to the tenth level will it be able to produce higher level energy essences which could assist in upgrading it. The Great Sun Thunder Tyrant Body Muscle Marrow Secrets used Muscle Marrow as the primary, thunder as the secondary, and strength of Tyrant Body formed after marrow cleansing as the foundation to increase the strength of his red sun to a terrifying level. As long as any smart person carefully thought about this, they would realize that the core function of the Great Sun Thunder Tyrant Body Muscle Marrow Secrets was still to cultivate the red sun as the core. Whether it was muscle marrow cleansing or tribulation thunder or tyrant body, all of them were there to provide assistance to the red sun. But the change in priorities in other aspects had certainly increased the importance of muscle marrow secrets. The cultivation method used thunder to temper the corporeal body to make sure Tyrant Body became even more terrifying to hold the extremely terrifying red sun. In simple terms, Li Yunmu's corporeal body was like a container to hold water. The more formidable his body was, the more water it could hold. Great Sun Secret Method * Chapter Obtained: 190 * Minor Threshold Grade cultivation method of Chaotian Sect. It allows you collet sun energy to form Sungod Flame. Extremely powerful. Has great effect with Great Sun Tyrant Body Muscle Marrow Secrets. Aurora Killing Justice * Chapter Obtained: 82 * Level Reached: * Grade: SSS Plant Essence Innate Healing Reversal * Chapter Obtained:254 * Level Reached: 13/99 * Grade: SSS Grade Healing Technique for healing and recovery. Comes with three abilities: # It could absorb the vitality of trees and plants, which could be used to quickly recover the stamina and strength # It could store the vitality of living beings # Extremely Strong Self-Heal # Minor Reversal - When Minor Reversal was unleashed, it could easily remove minor poisons, fatigue, as well as injuries # Major Reversal - It was a genuine life-saving, surviving, and emergency treatment technique As long as one doesn't die everything could be healed. Ghostly Image Substitution * Chapter Obtained: 250 * Level Reached: 99/99 (Chapter 552) * Grade: SSS in the void for one second, covering a distance of five kilometers. # Gain one second per level Ghostly Evasion * Chapter Obtained: 250 * Level Reached: 99/99 (Chapter 552) * Grade: SS Ghostly Evasion was a temporal layer secret technique. Although it wasn't a sage level skill, according to the system's evaluation, it still surpassed the A grade cultivation methods. Ghostly Evasion was different from the Ghostly Image Substitution technique. The latter allowed the user to cheat death by moving through the void and mainly focused on using a ghost image to escape death by confusing the enemy as well as concealing one's own whereabouts. Due to this, the enemy wouldn't be able to locate the user. Ghostly Evasion, however, focused on fleeing speed. Devil Soul Refinement (Ch-250) A sage class cultivation method Ardent Sun Combustion * Chapter Obtained:284 * Level Reached: ''' * '''Grade: SSS Comprehended by combining Ghostly Evasion and Great Sun Tyrant Body Muscle Marrow Secrets. The might of Ardent Sun Combustion will rely upon host's cultivation of Great Sun Tyrant Body Muscle Marrow Secrets and Ghostly Evasion. As their levels grow higher, the power displayed by Ardent Sun Combustion will also increase. Ardent Sun Combustion is a high level evasive technique and it also contained a terrifying destructive ability. Thunder Fiend Soul Hunting Arrow * Chapter Obtained:575 * Level: extraordinary sage. * Potential evaluation: SSS+ Properties: soul hunting, fiend invasion. Soul hunting: once Thunder Fiend Soul Hunting Arrow locks on a person, then as long as the person doesn't escape the arrow's range, they will be hunted down until Thunder Fiend Soul Hunting Arrow is destroyed or the target is hit! Fiend invasion: Thunder Fiend Soul Hunting Arrow will produce illusions in target's mind and even impair their awareness. The precise effect will be based upon the target's willpower and strength! Cross Cover Armor * Chapter Obtained:355 * Level: ''' 99/99 ch- 466' * '''Potential evaluation: A approaching S' This Cross Cover Armor is at least A grade. If it could be repaired, it could even approach S level. This method is extremely suitable for natives who have innately formidable bodies. It can strengthen their physical bodies to the extreme, and the more formidable is one's cultivation, the more formidable would be the effects of this cultivation method. It would be best for host to cultivate this cultivation method together with Great Sun Thunder Tyrant Body Muscle Marrow Secrets and Devil Dragon Bone Refining Secrets. After cultivating this method, the defensive strength of the host's physical body will be displayed to the extreme. he had upgraded this cultivation method to the ninety-ninth level and had formed the flesh armor. Each of the flesh cubes was extremely sturdy and emitted a defensive energy which showed up when one’s flesh attained extremely formidable vitality as well as extremely robust physical defense. Profound Dragon * Chapter Obtained: 361 * Level: * Potential evaluation: C+B+A = SSS Great Devouring Technique Grade: ??? Properties: Absolute Devour. Absolute Devour: air, energy, living beings, and even the ethereal fate can be devoured. Almost every energy which could be sensed by the successor of Great Devouring Technique can be devoured and transformed into his own energy. As the grade of Great Devouring Technique rises, the ratio of the change will also grow higher! Exchange requirement: requires the system to reach level ten.